Large-scale movie production has been a collaborative effort for many decades. However, recently, such collaborations have extended around the world as skills and resources have proliferated to many different locations. While fruitful in many ways, such collaborations have made it more difficult for the production team to meet to view and discuss content, e.g., shot footage.
Digital communications have certainly kept pace with, or outpaced, developments in movie production and technology, and have allowed and enabled communications across far-flung teams in every discipline. However, reviewing artistic efforts such as shot footage requires close attention to detail and the ability to focus on fine aspects of a shot.
Current technologies are deficient in enabling such collaborations. For example, the use of a laser pointer in pointing out details to be discussed allows collaborators in one room to see what a speaker is focusing on, but the same leaves no lasting record and collaborators not in the room are unable to view that which is intended.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.